


吉光片羽

by BrandyBlackTea



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:31:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandyBlackTea/pseuds/BrandyBlackTea
Summary: 2018.7.17当年写的V route后续……。V兰xMC





	吉光片羽

**Author's Note:**

> 2018.7.17  
> 当年写的V route后续……。  
> V兰xMC

男孩苏醒过来了。  
消毒药水味毫无征兆地窜进鼻腔，翻搅的胃腹使他忍不住干呕起来。从皮肤表层传来的疼痛突然冲击着他的神经，他痛苦地蜷缩着，仿佛置身于一团烈焰中，连眼泪都被烧成灰烬。  
他对自己的情况一无所知，只依稀记得，自己应该死了才对。  
一阵不知何来的清冽花香平复了他的不适，他重新倒回床上，艰难地喘息着。粗砺的质感裹缠在眼前剥夺视野，这世上或许没有人比他更憎恶黑暗，但此刻他却没有一点力气撕裂它们。  
“Ray，Ray……！”  
他似乎听到了这样的声音，因此不确定地偏头面向对方。  
“太好了，你终于醒了，我以为你不愿意再醒来了……”  
那个声音再次传来，从更近的位置，他的手被小心地握住，交叠的掌心隔着厚厚的纱布，他感受不到她的体温，只知道她在不停颤抖着。  
那压抑的哭腔让他无端陷入一场兵荒马乱，他回握住那只手，动了动嘴唇，涩哑的咽喉却未能如愿发出声音。他于是在她掌心缓慢地写下“别哭”，这意味不明的举动让他自己都困惑起来，他明明不认识她，甚至都不知道自己是谁。  
对了……我也许叫做Ray，他心想。  
房门突然被不轻不重地敲了两下，伴随着一个审判般的声音：“时间到了。”  
他的心像是发条一样被收紧，她要走了，她要离开他了。  
“不，请再等等——”  
她乞求的声音带着一丝救赎意味——这是不是意味着她还不想走？她想留下？他可以这样想吗？  
“病人刚醒，状态还不稳定，请让他好好休息。”  
护士的口吻透着事不关己的冷漠，下一秒，他们交握的手便被迫分离，这让他心底徒然卷起一阵不安——让她留下，让她留下，他在心里无声地呐喊着，一次次试图抬起手臂，最后却没能抓住任何。  
“Ray，我不哭，你好好休息，我明天会再过来的。”她的声音止于这一句告别中，隔着无法逾越的距离，他因此无端憎恶起那兀自替他作出决定的护士来。  
明天她真的会来吗？他谨慎地推断着那话里可信的成分，却情不自禁地开始对明天抱有了微小期许。他没有意识到自己已经开始相信了，比如说自己叫做Ray这一点。  
他似乎还有些话想说，在意识到自己还不能说话前，冷冰冰的关门声便打消了他的所有想法。

+++  
男孩的状态依旧不算好，一天中昏睡的时间比清醒的多。他什么都看不见，没有任何事可做，也没有其他念想，总是陷在日夜不辨的等待中，他最终还是没能在第二天见到她。但他知道她来了，他闻到了床头新鲜的铃兰花的香气，是和昨天一样的味道。  
她果然没骗我，他满足地想。  
他之后或许见了她几次，或许没有，过高的体温使他分不清真实和梦境，但有一点可以确定的是，这些都能给他带来一种无可替代的满足。  
病房总是静悄悄的，像是牢房一样，这种感觉让他畏惧又熟悉。他依稀回忆起一段过往。那时他被人囚禁在漆黑的屋子里，手脚都被绳索缚住，地板潮湿阴冷，冻得骨头都打颤。他时常会盯着窗户的方向看，厚重的窗帘密不透风，本该是仰起头就能看到的蓝天，他却始终想不起来那究竟是什么样的。  
黑暗、囚禁、疼痛……这些词仿佛毒蔓般盘根错节地纠缠在他的人生里，更为熟悉的还有美梦破碎和希望落空。他厌恶医院，厌恶自诩救死扶伤的伪善，他凶恶地拒绝一切同情与好意，连睡梦中都要充满戒备地竖起棘刺。他明明还不能动，但所有人都开始畏惧这个乖僻的、犹如困兽般的男孩。他的情况也许会逐步恶化，但他并不在乎，因为他本就没有活下去的打算。  
门口传来细微的开门声，他的声带也受了伤，挤出一声含混沙哑的“滚”。  
来人沉默了半响，小心地说：“Ray，是我。”  
他一反常态地扭头，用纱布代替目光，惊喜又静默地望着她，忽然回过神来，有些局促地拍了拍床沿，没过多久她便坐了下来，和之前一样，轻轻握住他的手。像是飞鸟回巢、落叶归根，几天来摇摆不定的希望也终于在此刻落定，他似乎在无边黑暗中窥见一点熹微的光，从她的方向而来，这让他忍不住心跳加速。  
“Ray，你感觉好点了吗？”她问。  
他犹豫了一下，点点头。  
“不，你没有，”她脱口而出，这让他的心猛地一沉，但他不知道此刻她脸上浮现的是怎样心疼的表情，“你一定都没有好好吃饭，你又变瘦了。”  
这几个字像一盆冰水当头淋下来，把他的谎言当场拆穿。他僵在原地，下意识捉紧了她的手，甚至略过了伤口的疼痛——她生气了吗？她会因此对他失望吗？她会离开吗？他仿佛已经目睹了她的背影，像某个噩梦中出现的那样，带着让他透不过气的失望与决绝。他在她掌心飞快地写着“对不起，别走”，恳切得几乎快要落下泪来，但他知道自己就算真的哭，她也是看不到的。  
“怎么了，Ray？”她的语气变得慌乱起来，将指节轻轻穿过他柔软的头发，“别怕，我不走，我哪也不去，”他的呼吸渐渐顺畅起来，像是得到了世间最有力的安抚，“但是快松手，你这样太疼了。”  
他当然是怕疼的，但他应该还有很多更害怕的东西，和那些相比，这一点点疼几乎是不值一提的。他的掌心微微放松了一些，带着不确定与试探的因素，却仍未彻底放开。  
她微不可闻地叹息一声，似乎放弃了与他的执拗作斗争，“不管怎么说，先吃点东西吧。”  
温热的钢勺不由分说地就已经抵到唇边，带着食物的诱人香气，即便这并不能激发他的胃口，但他依旧毫不犹豫地张嘴接过，努力吞咽着。这是他几天来第一次进食，起初食物和身体还有些斥力反应，很快便觉得自己被一股未名的暖流裹挟，胃似乎也没有之前那么难受了。  
“这是你亲手做的吗？”他在她手心里问。  
“对，你喜欢吗？”  
他愣过半响后，倏地用力点头，她于是轻声笑了，“是吗，我还怕不合你胃口呢。”她不知道，不管她带来的是什么，他的答案都是不会变的。  
“你还会再来的，对吗？”他又问。  
她沉默了一会说，“我会的，这次……我不会再离开你了，”他头一次听到她用这样悲伤的语调说话，带着一种失而复得的谨慎，“只要你答应我，不管以后发生什么，都会好好活着。”  
这段话显然已经超出了他的理解范畴，但他没有继续追问下去，只是抬起头，长久地面对着她的方向，最终认真地点了点头。

+++  
几天后，男孩被送进了普通病房。  
他的世界依旧充斥着黑暗和疼痛，但他鲜少地没有产生逃跑的念头，或许是因为生命中已经出现了一两桩值得期待的事——无一例外地都和她有关。他开始接受医院的食物，只期盼在她看到自己的时候不会显得太过憔悴。他还不明白这是一种出于什么心态的想法，就像每次见面前他也总会事先艰难地整理一遍自己的头发，尽管他对自己的样貌还一无所知。  
然而就算如此，对于医院的厌恶他从未缩减半分，他仍抗拒所有看护的触碰，于是她为了他学会如何包扎换药。这是他认知中为数不多的好时光——他一半的身体都缠着绷带，换药会疼，但他却总沉浸在这无尽的疼痛中想，自己要是能伤得更重一点该多好。  
他至今都不知道她是什么样子的。在梦里也许见过几回，但每次醒来后，残存在脑海里的影像顷刻间又化作朦胧不清的一团。在她帮他换眼前的纱布的时候，他总想找机会偷偷看她一眼，但也不知是否是囿于黑暗的时间太过长久，每次都在适应白昼之前被再次遮住双眼。他却从未对此感到焦虑，他一直都有种没由来的笃定感觉——假使此刻他们在人海里相遇，他一定能一眼就认出她来（或许她本就是如此降临的），就像是抓着绳索的一端去寻找另一端，不偏不倚，带着命定的意味。  
当她温热的呼吸拂过脸上的时候，他莫名想到四月份来自海面的温带气流，他不曾看过海，只依稀知道，海和天一样，都是蓝色的，都是他心里陌生又美好的东西。那阵风犹如蝴蝶展翅，在他心里引发了一场无处纾解的痒。他时常思考如果自己仰起脸，顺着她呼吸的方向，是否就可以递上一个吻，或者等她从自己脸上察觉到一丝期许的端倪而吻过来。但令人遗憾的是，这两件事至今都未能从想象走进现实。  
在她终于打完最后一个结后，他突然抓住了她的手腕，这出乎意料的举动把她和自己都吓了一跳。他深呼吸着，不自然地清了清嗓，绷带下的手几乎要冒出烟来。这是他第一次在她面前开口，带着小心又希冀的口吻：“我……我可以抱你一下吗？”  
他身体一顿，如遭雷劈地怔住了——那几乎不像人类该有的声音，他的气管仿佛一条遍布碎石沙砾的甬道，挤出的只有尖锐的风声或者怪物的嘶鸣。他触电般地松开她，心脏沉入一片深不见底的海域，一点一点被挤压变形——他一定是吓到她了，他绝望地想，泪水不断从眼里涌出来。他无声地啜泣着，只希望自己可以立刻逃走，藏到世间任何一个她看不见的角落里。  
一双手臂悄无声息地环上来，像风一样，巧妙地避开了他所有伤口。她的声音从那么近的方向传来，让他又一次在真实与梦境中陷入迷茫，“Ray，别哭。还能听到你说话，我觉得很开心。”  
这是他第一次感受到她的温度。她的体温不高，带着一种恰到好处的温凉，像夏日的晚风和波子汽水，他的血液却因此沸腾得更加厉害。他隐约听见她的呼吸声，柔软——这是他唯一想到的形容词，于是他蓦地收紧双臂，想象着自己撞进一块海绵时的触感，她的脸颊像羽毛一样蹭过他耳廓，他们的身体终于紧紧贴了在一起。  
纷至沓来的痛感使他难以遏制地发出几声低吟，他却在这种感觉中再次获得了莫大满足。他用异常敏锐的感官，缓缓开始在这片未知的领域探索着——她头发的香气、皮肤的触感、微微被打乱的呼吸节奏、甚至还有身体的轮廓，以及——不，他不能再想下去了。  
“你在做什么——”她发出惊愕不已的颤音，身体却僵着一动不动，仿佛多挣扎一下就足以让眼前的人像瓷娃娃一样碎裂开来，“Ray……先放开，我会弄疼你的。”  
“不疼……”他再次开口，试着习惯自己的声音。他咬着毫无血色的嘴唇，尽量把那些粗重的气息都吞了回去。他小心又怯懦地问，“你是不是觉得我很贪心，你会讨厌我吗……？”  
她的身体缓缓松懈下来，把手覆在他的头发上，“不，”她说，“从来都不。”  
“真的？”他又问，“我可以相信吗？”  
她沉默了半响说，“你可以更贪心一点……Ray，只要是我有的，我都可以给你。”  
这话猝不及防地朝他心口撞了一下，像是一瞬间被海浪推上了天空，他望着那片触手可及的天，无法不去揣度那个“更”字能企及的程度，同时，也无法不去害怕从云端坠落的失重感——他想要的太多了，她不知道，也永远不能知道。  
“我希望你今天能多呆一会，”他最后轻声说，像是小心翼翼乞求着一块糖果的孩子，“就算是多几分钟也可以，这样就够了……”  
“好。”她仿佛用了很大的力气才吐出这个音节，连呼吸开始颤抖起来，他不明所以，只是轻轻顺着她的脊背。不知过了多久，一片微凉的湿意落在他的脖颈上，缓缓滑落到肩胛骨，他嘟哝了一句：“外面下雨了吗？”  
“……是啊，”她抬起头，哑声道，“我去把窗关上吧。”  
“不用关，会停的——”他突然把手臂收得更紧了一些，肯定地说，“雨一定很快就能停下来的。”  
就算雨停了她也还会在的，他想。

+++  
她今天不会来了。  
在觉得自己等了足足有一天的时候，男孩最终得出了这个结论。  
事实上他并不知道自己究竟等了有多久，时间跨度向来是一个可以被拉长或缩短的概念，能够影响人的往往都是感受，绝非客观事实，他所了解的只有她送来的花正以可感知到的速度枯萎，伴随着她存在过的痕迹逐渐变得透明。他无数次猜度她缺席的缘由，很快又意识到，她其实根本没有天天把时间浪费在自己身上的义务。  
在过去的十几天里，他以为自己已经变得足够勇敢，可以从容面对那些曾让他畏惧的一切，然而孤身一人的黑暗却顷刻间将他打回原形，那些不安，裹挟着记忆深处的比噩梦更加残酷的过往，像癌细胞一样扩散在他的心脏里。他的人生不会再比此刻更加渴求光明，他也确实这么做了：他终于撕扯开眼前的绷带，让光线如同箭矢般刺进眼里，他花了很久才彻底睁开眼睛，用袖口擦干泪痕，开始仔细审视这个世界。  
一个斑驳的、油彩一样的世界。  
他的视野被分割成无数个模糊不清的色块，辨认事物大多需要依靠想象。他缓缓起身，回想着用双腿站立在地面时的感受，伤口依然泛着烧灼般的痛楚，却没有之前那么厉害了。他扭头看到床头与他猜想一致的枯黄花朵，试图在脑海内临摹出她曾经出现在这里时的样子，他还有机会再见到她吗？想到这，一股窒息感让他忍不住开始呛咳起来。  
他要去找她。  
他跌跌撞撞地冲出病房，不断拆开那些束缚着他行动的绷带。大片泛红泛黑的皮肤让他蓦地陷入怔忪，他的脚步逐渐放慢了下来，缓缓走到一块玻璃窗面前，他盯着贴在自己脸上的一大块纱布，仿佛在撕下一张顽固的标签纸般艰难地揭下来。他不用贴着玻璃、甚至不用依靠想象就能看清自己的模样——烧伤的范围自右脸颊延伸到侧颈，皮肉泛着溃烂的红与黑——他看着自己，忽然歇斯底里地大叫起来，“滚开，怪物！快滚！”  
“Ray！”  
在辨认出声音的来源前，便感受到一个从背后而来的温柔拥抱，他终于听见了他朝思暮想的声音，“对不起，我来晚了，对不起……”  
他从未想过自己会是在此情此景下见到她，仓皇无措地想要遮住自己丑陋的伤口。可是，太多了，他居然该死地伤得那么重。他开始剧烈挣扎起来，企图逃开她的怀抱、以及曾经渴求的一切。可他忘了明明这些天为他换药的都是她，她从一开始就知道了。  
“求你放我走，我是怪物，我会吓到你！”他近乎哀求着说。  
“你不是！”  
“我是，我是怪物！”  
“你不是！”  
“我——呃……”  
他好疼，头也好疼，全身上下都像是有刀在割。他脱力地跪坐下来，冷汗不断顺着下颌滚落到地上，却还拼命让她看不到自己。  
“Ray，看着我！”她放开了他，用手掌托着他后颈迫使他扭头，“你很久都没有看到我了，不是吗？你看一看我。”  
他紊乱的呼吸渐渐被平复下来，目光仍旧是闪躲的，“听我说，Ray，”她一瞬不瞬地望着他黯淡的眼睛，“你不是怪物，你是我见过的最善良、最温柔的人，你只是受了很重的伤……但是，别怕，你会好起来，会变回以前的样子，在此之前我一直都会陪在你身边。”她试着露出一个笑来，尽管她的眼神看起来悲伤极了，“所以，我们一起回去，好不好？”  
“你会陪着我……”他梦呓般地呢喃道，“你会陪着我。”  
他终于迟疑地回握住那个柔软的掌心，缓缓把自己靠了过去。  
回到病房之后，她把新鲜的铃兰花重新换进花瓶里，阳光洒在小小的白色花朵、还有她手腕内侧的一小块皮肤上，像波光粼粼的水面中象牙色的鹅卵石，他长久地聚焦着目光，“我很想你，”他说，“我以为你再也不会来了。”  
“Ray，我就在这。”  
他抬起头，陷在她诚恳又好看的眼睛里。她从盒子里抽出一卷崭新的绷带，同往常一样一圈一圈裹缠在他眼前，而他只是温顺地闭上眼睛，轻轻地嗅着她指尖残留的清甜花香。  
世界再次被铺天盖地的黑暗浸没，他却暗自庆幸最终看清了她的模样。“我好想你……”他轻声说，“当我回忆蓝天的时候会想念你，当我闻到花香的时候会想念你，即使你在我身边的时候我也会特别想念你……”  
“我知道，我都知道。”  
他微微抿起嘴，语气像是陈述某个既定事实，“不……你不知道。”他们的呼吸不觉间已经滚烫地交缠到了一起。忽然，隔着绷带，一个轻柔的触感落在他的眼睫上，像是蜻蜓点水，下一秒便离他远去。这一秒钟里，他考虑过无数种可能性，伴随着情感发生无数次波动，当决心抛下理性、毫不犹豫仰起脸的那一瞬，他就知道自己其实早就有了答案——  
他吻了她。  
人的许多举动都是凭着一股不知来由、不计后果的冲动。在他吻上她的时候也是这样，这也许是他人生迄今为止中最大胆的时刻，超越一切对未知的懦弱与恐惧。他的吻没有被推开或者落空，相反，定位得过于精准，让他不禁揣测其中是否也有出于她意愿的成分。这种感觉像是站在悬崖边，抱着一种义无反顾的勇气，而他纵身跃下，最后却发现自己落到了一片云彩上。  
接吻和拥抱的感受是不同的，他说不清究竟是哪里不同，只觉得无孔不入的爱意正缓缓流淌在他身体里。他把手没进她的长发，带着一点不确定的强势意味，在黑暗中他感受着她像冰激凌一样甜蜜柔软的触感，感受着她同他一起逐渐升温的心跳。他有一种无端又强烈的感觉，她正在用那些他未曾感知过的情感，沿着绳索源源不断地传送进他的身体里，心脏的巨大空缺开始被填补了起来，一点一点，直到变得完整。

+++  
男孩最近很高兴。他不确定是自己的白昼变长还是黑夜变短了，只是有好几次他醒来没过多久就等到了她，然后他长久又安心地捉着她的手，不必担心会被甩开，一直持续到夜晚他再一次地困倦起来。  
他的身体正日复一日地好转，在她刚过来的时候，他总是迫不及待地起身，和她交换一个安静绵长的吻。之后她会推着轮椅和他一起出去晒太阳，她时常沿着一条碎石小路把他带到一个花园里，绿草、鸟啼、虫鸣、混杂在一起的花香，他有多久没接触过这些了？  
现在也许还不是夏天，阳光总是温暖和煦的，他把手放到身边的岩石上，感受着它粗砺的触感以及被炙烤得微微发烫的温度。他在摸索中无意间触到一片零落的花瓣，指尖的绵软让他感觉仿若整个世界也在此刻软了下去，抬手嗅了嗅指尖，是蔷薇花的味道，他若有所思地抬起头，然后把花瓣轻轻握到掌心里去。  
和她在一起的时候，他总感觉地球是以一种最温柔的法则自转的，一切飘忽不定的情愫都能得到回音。但他的世界绝非如此，尽管现在他已经失去了那部分记忆，那些不稳定的因子依旧堆积在他的血液里，噩梦也时常狙击他好不容易重构的精神世界。但至少他现在知道自己不再是一无所有的，有几次他甚至理所当然地产生了这样的念头：她爱他，并且只属于他一个人——虽然时至今日她都未曾对他言爱，哪怕只是最微小的端倪。  
这天，他似乎是困极了，在她为他削一颗梨的时候就已经混混沌沌地睡着了。她守着他坐了一会，走的时候脚步放得很慢，似乎是不放心他是否会突然转醒，但她终究还是离开了。  
在确认听不到任何一丝声响后，他忽然起身，小心翼翼地把眼前的绷带解下来。病房里的灯都已经关上了，他的眼睛很快就能适应环境。开门的时候却仍不由感到一阵刺痛，但这没能使他停下脚步。他顺着记忆的路线一路向前——先向左走56步，然后往右21步，从电梯下到一楼，再向右转，93步。很好，他已经成功踏上了那条小路。  
他的视野在夜色中显得更加晦暗不清，野生灌木一次次划过他尚未痊愈的皮肤，飞溅的小石块弹在他纤细的脚踝上，但是此刻他却没有分毫害怕，清朗的月光一路延伸至幽长小径的最深处，微凉的晚风缓慢地梳进他的头发，心脏在左胸一隅奋力地跳动着，仿佛迄今为止他的生命都没有比此刻更有意义。  
他很快注意到了一块石头，它的后一半都埋在绿植里，看起来不能更普通了，浓郁的花香流入肺叶，他的心蓦地怦怦地跳了起来，抬起头，一大片盛开的蔷薇花丛映入他眼底。  
夜色越来越浓，身后病房的灯正在一盏一盏熄灭，他神情专注，在黑暗中耐心地探索着最美丽的蔷薇花。尖锐的棘刺时常扎进他的皮肉里，指尖混杂着凝固的和新鲜的血液，他似乎感觉不到疼，连眉头都不皱一下。两米开外的枝头上停下一只夜莺，他转过头去，却只隐约看清它亮晶晶的眼睛，它同样好奇地注视着他，也不怕他，很快便自顾自放声歌唱起来。  
等到明天——也可能是今天天亮的时候，他就要把这束蔷薇花送给她，这可能是一无所有的他唯一能拿得出手的东西了。他要把那些至今都未能言明的话一字一句告诉她，他要问她是否允许自己用余下的人生偿还那些她曾给过的温暖，他要将那颗被她亲手修补完整的心脏再次亲手送给她。  
鲜血不断滴落渗进脚下的土壤里，他却忽然羞赧地笑了起来，仿佛已经看到了宇宙星辰全部落进她眼睛时的样子。

+++  
在刚走进医院大厅的时候，她就立刻注意到了窝在角落里的红发青年，他垂着头，刘海微微遮挡住眼睛，手指正轻轻摁压着一个喝空的易拉罐。“……Saeyoung？”经过无数次打量后，她才试着发问，仿佛他是世界上最不可能出现在这里的人。  
对方闻声抬起头，条纹镜框下是毫无光彩的眼神。“嗯，早，”他简单地咕哝一声，然后拍了拍身边的座位，这个动作让她觉得莫名有些熟悉，“你现在有时间吗？和我聊聊吧。”  
她不自然地坐下，把手放在膝盖上，推测着他到来的可能，“……你都知道了？”  
“可能是，也可能不是，”他含糊不清地说，然后抬起头，露出一个勉强的笑来，“不管怎么说，至少我应该已经知道最重要的那一件了，对吗？”  
她沉默了半响，“对不起……我应该早点告诉你的，我明明可以——”  
“先别说这个了，”他打断了她，掌心里的易拉罐被压出了一个明显的凹痕，“你可不可以告诉我，Saeran……我是说Ray，他现在怎么样了，情况有没有好一点？”  
“嗯，他恢复得很好，”她说，在谈起他的时候她总有一种莫名的放松，对于这点她自己都未曾察觉，“我有时候会带他出去，他现在已经可以自己走路了。”  
“真的吗？那就好。”  
“但是，他好像忘记了很多以前的事情。我从来没有提过，我不希望他再回想起那些了。”  
“别告诉他。”他的语气有些生硬，在说出这句话的时候已经把易拉罐彻底捏扁了，“不用告诉他。对他来说，遗忘是最好的结果，他没有必要再承受那些事了。”  
他停顿了一下，沉声道，“还有，谢谢你，这些天一直这么努力地照顾他。”  
“不，”她缓慢地摇头，“这是我欠他的，我欠他太多了。”  
“别这样想，这不是你的错，”他说，“我之前也一直在想，如果当初我没有离开他，一切的发展会不会至少比现在好一点……可这样想又有什么意义呢，我永远都不会找到答案的。”  
“这不一样……”她咬了咬嘴唇，重复说，“我和你不一样。”  
他沉默了半响，没有继续追问下去，“其实我前两天就来过了，但是我不敢让他看到我，”他不自然地轻咳了一声，“我看到，你对他很好，就像之前对V一样好。他和你在一起的时候总是那么开心……他一定很喜欢你。”  
“……我知道。”  
“那你呢，也喜欢他吗？”  
周遭空气猝不及防地陷入了沉默，她长久地注视着自己的手背，久到时间已经替她说出了答案。“我会治好他的，”她最终说，“不管要花多久，不管要做什么，我都会竭尽所能地治好他的，他一定会好起来的。”  
“我不明白……”他困惑地说，“就只是这样吗？”  
“你想要去看看他吗？”  
“什么？”他在问出口之后才回过神来，“唔，不了，”他摇了摇头，兀自起身，把彻底变形的易拉罐塞进身旁的垃圾桶里，“等他恢复一点再说吧，我想以后还会有机会的。”

+++  
Saeyoung离开了，她仍在原地呆坐了半响。  
在准备上楼的时候，她无意间发现拐角处正躺着一束花，凋零的花瓣颓唐零落地散在地上，像是有什么东西又一次碎裂开来。她怔了好一会才走过去把它捡起来，花茎上还有似有若无的体温，她无意间张开手，却发现掌心里不知何时留下了几道血痕。  
世界似乎在弹指之间崩碎又重组，她把花重新握进手里，像是抓着某根被切断的绳索，微微抽了一口气，忽然不顾一切地狂奔起来。  
她也不明白这一切。  
她明明拼了命从他身边逃走，却又在滚烫的碎石砖瓦里翻出他满目疮痍的身体。她明明无辜又可恶地将他的信仰与梦碾成灰烬，却又再次出现渴望可以为他构建一个新的世界。她明明从一开始就并未对他产生感情，却又仰起脸顺从地接受他每一个拥抱与吻。  
她开始回忆起他的脸，他偶尔的笑，他柔软的头发和沙哑的嗓音，回忆起他比她微微偏高的体温，回忆起他每次感受到自己来时都会流露出的满足表情，每分每秒都想要握住自己的手时的执拗模样，回忆起他疼到颤抖也不愿意松开的拥抱，还有无论多少次都很怯懦的吻。  
她突然意识到她真正想要的不仅是让他活下去，更是在爱意的拥抱中活下去。当她自以为无私地给他想要的一切时，其实也在同时把那一切都给了自己。而那些从未被她承认过、却存在了很久很久的事实，才是她真正亏欠他的东西。  
她一刻不停地跑到病房前，房门几乎是被撞开来的。  
“Ray！”  
回应她的是一如既往的静默，她脱力地跪坐在地上，捡起落在手边的一小截染血的绷带，就像曾经握着他受伤的指节的时候一样小心翼翼。然后她重新起身，艰难地迈开步伐，尽量让自己像往常一样走到他身边。  
“对不起，Ray……”她说，发出的声音几乎是破碎的，“这次终于轮到你丢下我了吗……？”  
她看着空无一人的床铺，缓缓蹲下身，忽然失声痛哭起来。

FIN.


End file.
